geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Episode 0
I'm sure that many of you have heard of the show Arthur. Its a show that airs in the United States on PBS Kids and here in the United Kingdom on CBBC about the lives of a aardvark named Arthur and his friends that deals with things like autism, asthma, dyslexia, cancer and diabetes. My little brother really likes the show and owns a good amount of Arthur-related things like books, DVD's and other things. However, I'm going to talk about a disturbing episode of the show that I found. It was my brother's birthday in a few days and since he was a big fan of Arthur and that my parents decided to take me shopping at Sainsbury's for a gift for my brother, I decided that a Arthur VHS or DVD would be a perfect gift for him. We looked around for a while and then we found a dusty VHS tape with no case with a label saying "Arthur Episode 0" in poor handwriting. We were confused by the episode number, but we decided to buy it nonetheless. We paid for it and went home. When we got home, I decided that I would be the first one to watch the tape to make sure it was suitable for my brother, so I went to my room, inserted the tape into the VCR and started watching. The tape started with the intro, however it didn't seem right. The quality was horrible, as if the tape was beaten up several times and the audio was low-pitched and distorted. The episode started with D.W. and Tommy fighting over something that I can't make out due to the horrible video and audio quality. Then, the picture cleared up and Timmy was shown walking towards them with a machine gun. I immediately knew what he was going to do with that machine gun. D.W. and Tommy were shocked, then Timmy started shooting at them, blood splattering everywhere. Mrs. Tibble then walked in and screamed, then Timmy started shooting at her. It then showed Timmy going on a killing spree through Elwood, setting houses on fire and shooting everyone. It then cut to black and then showed Francine getting her arms taken off. She then was thrown into a tank of water, where she was drowning. It then showed D.W.'s dead body, where Timmy was carving a pentagram on it. It then showed a scene that I couldn't make out because it was way too distorted, but from what I heard during that scene was mumbling and then screaming. It then showed Arthur with a creepy smile on his face, as the camera slowly zoomed into his face. It then showed all of Elwood on fire and then the tape ended. I was shocked, so I took the tape out of the VCR and put it in one of my drawers. I then called the police about what had happened and after a few minutes, they went to my house. I then asked them to follow me to my room and then I got out the tape and let the police watch it. I didn't want to watch the rest, so I went out of my room to wait for it to end. Eventually, the police came out of my room and they had no clue as to where the tape came from. Then, one of the policemen remembered that he had a friend of his who used to work at Cinar for the show Arthur. He said that his friend went insane, made the episode and sold copies of it in different stores, before getting fired for making the episode. I asked them what I should do with the tape and they told me to destroy it, so I did with a hammer. I then put the pieces in the bin and thanked one of the policemen for letting me know about the episode. Now if you're wondering if I have any proof of the episode, well I recorded the audio of it. Anyways, just be careful of what you buy from Sainsbury's. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Arthur Category:VHS Category:PBS Kids